A Taste of Darkness
by riotousmundane
Summary: Bonnie McCullough gets an unexpected visit from a stranger, who has certain plans for her...
1. Chapter 1

A Taste of Darkness

A subtle sigh spilled from cerise tinted brims, whilst the clicking of my Lita platforms echoed through the empty streets. Dainty digits brushed away roseate colored locks from my face, ebony hues scanned my surroundings, not seeing a soul in sight, finding it a little odd since it was of course a Saturday night. Was I seriously the only one that went out tonight? Geez, I didn't think that midnight was too late for my street to be this dead. I stop mid-step at the sound of a twig breaking behind me, I turn on my heel, ebony hues narrowed into slits, thinking it's someone playing a trick on me. It didn't help for the fact that I was still feeling a little fuzzy from the few drinks I had at Elena's party, an exasperated huff escaped my brims before I spoke in steady tone "Matt or Tyler if that is you both out there trying to mess with me, you better stop it's not funny!" I turn back on my heel, continuing to head towards my house, just as a sinister laugh erupts close beside me. A shiver runs down along my spine as I break out into a full on sprint, praying to whoever was listening that I would not fall on my ass in these ridiculous choice of shoes I decided to wear. It seemed like an eternity before I'm racing up the steps of my house, my keys jingling in my hands as I clumsily fumble with my keys until finding the house key, jamming it into the slot and turning it to unlock the door. I push the door open quickly, rushing past the threshold before turning to slam the door shut, I am almost dumbfounded when I hear a thud against the door, followed by pressure from the other side of the door as if someone was keeping me from closing it. I move away from the door, watching as it slowly pushed open, revealing a dark figure. My heart is racing by this point, knowing I was the only one home since my parents went out of town, I find enough courage to speak in a shaky voice "Whoever you are, I am going to call the cops if you don't leave now! I mean it!" The dark figure stepped forward once again; causing the step porch's light to turn on, ebony hues took in the features of my intruder from head to toe. I didn't know if it was the drinks messing with me, but this guy was freaking hot. Not to mention this smirk that was playing along his lips, his azure optics practically undressing me with the way he raked his eyes along my petite frame. I'm pulled back from my thoughts at the sound of a chuckle; I peer up to meet the stare of the intruder, freezing up as if I was under a trance.

"Now that I have your attention, why don't you invite me in?" He said.

I simply nodded before speaking. "Please, come in." I replied without overthinking what that could cause. I peered up at him as he stood before me, holding his gaze as he spoke once again in almost purr-like manner.

"What is your name?" He proceeded to extend his arm; skillful digits carefully brushed my hair behind my shoulder to reveal my neck where his gaze immediately followed whilst he spoke once again.

"Bonnie. Bonnie McCullough." I said almost dreamily.

"Now Bonnie, I want you to show me where your room is, understand? You may call me Damon."

I slowly backed away from Damon, turning my back to him as I lead him towards the staircase, feeling his warm breath trickle along the back of my neck, which caused me to tremble in an absentminded manner. Once we stood outside of my room, I pushed the door open, revealing a dim lighted room. The moon shone directly through my window, only emitting a small amount of light. The last sound I heard was my bedroom door shutting softly in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

After my door shut, I shook my head to help gather my thoughts, having to blink in shock when I notice I'm suddenly in my room. "What the actual f-."

"Now that isn't very lady like, little bird."

I can't help but elicit a gasp of surprise as I turn around to see who had just spoken. Recognition hits me immediately as I remember the last few minutes as if it were a dream. "You're Damon... What are we doing in my room? I don't even know you." I had to stop speaking before I would begin to hyperventilate.

"Ah... But you do know me, Bonnie. Don't you remember? It wasn't long ago when we bumped into one another. Maybe a certain blonde or brunette would trigger your memory." As Damon spoke he began to circle around me, a coy simper threatening to display along his lips.

I furrowed my brows in confusion, before I understood his reference. I recalled earlier today I was out with Elena, and Caroline getting last minute items for her party when I clumsily ran into someone. The weirdest thing afterwards was that Elena had hurried Caroline and me away from the person before we could even ask why she was freaking out. The only explanation was that she heard girls not being the same when coming in contact Damon. In a nervous habit I bit down on my lower lip before speaking in a dulcet tone. "If this is for earlier today, I said I was sorry before we left. I didn't mean to bump into you; we were just in a hurry. No hard feelings, right?" I refrained from eliciting a nervous laugh, keeping my gaze on every move Damon made.

Damon let out a laugh as his shoulder brushed against me, but kept walking around me in the same slow manner. "Don't worry little bird. I'm not upset about that…Anymore. I've had my eye on you for a while now. There just wasn't a good time for me to get to know you better. If you catch my drift.

A shiver passed through me at the suggestive manner of Damon's last words, trying to understand just exactly what he wanted from me. It wasn't that I wasn't pretty; it's just that everyone was normally more interested in Elena and Caroline. I could never match up to them. I normally blamed it on my abnormal height and petite frame. I had only a hint of curves, but that only showed when I had the right outfit. Oh, Geez, Bonnie stop babbling to yourself! I internally scolded myself whilst I tried to come up with something to say without sounding stupid. "You've been watching me?" I squeaked.

"You could say that." Damon stopped in front of me to meet my gaze, a dismaying look crossing over his features as if he noticed something that bothered him. "Go sit on the edge of your bed."

I arched a brow in a questioning manner as I met Damon's icy glare. "Um... No. I will stay just where I am until you tell me exactly what you want, Damon." His name rolled off my tongue easily as if I had said it many times before this occasion which caught me off guard. Before reading too much into that I was suddenly caught hold of by my arms, stumbling backwards until the back of my knees hit the edge of my bed.

"I said, sit down." Damon demanded in a venomous tone, his features showing just how upset he had gotten from my outburst, whilst his azure hues bored into my ebony hues. "Now why is it that you're not listening to me anymore?" He said aloud to himself mostly.

I sat down on the edge of the bed as instructed, not wanting for things to get even more out of hand. I tilted my head to the side, brushing my hair over my shoulder in as much of a seductive manner as I could, hoping I could try and get out of this situation with only one way I knew how to. I bit down on my lower lip once again before speaking in a melodic tone. "Is that what you want? You want me to listen to you? I could do that, but first tell me the real reason you wanted me alone with you."

Damon's eyes glistened in an almost devilish manner as he reached down to rub the pad of his thumb along my exposed collarbone. "Now that's better. Well I can't tell you what I want, little bird. It's better if I show you."


	3. Chapter 3

I gasp aloud once again when Damon suddenly pushes me back against the bed until my back is resting against my bed, feeling his knee nudge my legs apart before fitting himself between them. I watch in mere delight as he dips his head down, making me tilt my head back as a soft noise threatens to emit from my brims in response to Damon's talented lips trailing delicate kisses along my neck. I'm lost in his every touch and his intoxicating scent before I feel something graze along my neck, I'm about to pull away when sharp incisors sink through the porcelain skin of my neck. A scream escapes my brims for a short second before a hand clamps down on my mouth; I begin to squirm underneath Damon, tears springing to my eyes in complete terror and confusion.

Damon pulls away from my neck slightly, allowing his tongue to trail along the part of my neck he bit before fully pulling away to look down at me. "I am going to uncover your mouth now. If you scream again I will not hesitate to hurt you. Nod if you understand."

I blink back more tears, nodding in agreement to what Damon had said. I wait patiently as he pulls his hand away from my mouth, my hand immediately going to my neck before taking a look at my hand, not seeing any sign of blood on my skin, which confused me. I look back up at Damon, speaking in a mere whisper. "What did you do to me?"

A malicious smirk appeared along Damon's lips before he reached down to run his thumb along my bottom lip. "It was just a love bite, little bird. It wouldn't have been bad if you if you didn't struggle. Now I am going to try once more. If you behave I promise that you will enjoy yourself."

Before I could even reply to Damon, I felt his lips press against mine softly at first before he forced my lips open, gliding his tongue into my mouth as his weight pressed against me. I found myself returning each and every kiss, delicate noises escaping my brims without my consent, and in return a soft animalistic noise escaped from deep within Damon, causing me to shiver in delight. Damon's lips left my own, only to trail along my jawline, down to my neck. I tensed up ever so slightly anticipating what was to come.

Damon "tsked" me before playfully nipping at my collarbone. "Now, Bonnie, we were just making progress. Relax and trust me."

I began to relax slightly when I heard Damon's voice beckon me to calm down. I tilted my head slightly to bare my neck to him, a whimper managing to escape my brims when I felt his incisors graze against my neck once again, and before I knew what was coming, I felt him sink into my skin again. Instead of feeling a painful prickling sensation, I was overcome by an almost euphoric feeling; my head began to feel fuzzy as if I were having a natural high. I heard Damon occasionally coo to me as he fed from me, his hands exploring my exposed flesh, making me tremble in pleasure beneath him. A soft moan spilled from my lips when Damon flicked his tongue along my neck as his fingers begin to slowly inch my shirt up before his hands began to knead my breasts through the thin material of my bra. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer to me, my hips beginning to move on their own accord, causing Damon to halt his motions for a moment to peer down at me with the same malicious smirk as before.

"I see a certain someone has finally come around." I'm about to protest when Damon pulls back completely until I see him reach down to the hem of his shirt, pulling his shirt off in a fluid motion before tossing it on my bedroom floor. His lips found the flesh of my neck once again before his fingers gripped my shirt harshly, ripping the thin fabric completely in one movement.

I gasp aloud once more, my slender digits cautiously exploring his toned chest, loving how he shuddered in response to my touch. I didn't argue as his lips pressed against mine in a rough manner, I teasingly grazed the tip of my tongue along his lower lip until he parted his lips slightly to allow me access. My tongue massaged against his, whilst his fingers fumbled with the button of my skinny jeans. I raised my hips slightly to help him pull them off before my fingers slowly inched their way done his chest to allow the pads of my digits to graze along the skin just below the waistline of his jeans.

"Now, little bird, be patient." Damon's hand clamped down on my own before he placed both of my arms at my sides giving me a glance to tell me to keep them there. Damon began to place kisses along the swells of my breasts before trailing kisses along my tummy until finally placing one small kiss along my most sensitive area through the material of my panties. Damon held my gaze as he slowly pulled down my panties, teasingly blowing his warm breath along my now moistened center.

I peered down at Damon, my breathing hitching up with each passing second, yearning for him to touch me where I wanted him to the most. I bit down on my lower lip as I watched Damon's head dip downward, attempting to not arch up at the mere feeling of his tongue grazing along my clit in a circular manner before he teasing slipped two fingers between my folds before plunging his fingers within me. I bit down harder on my lower lip, my breathing hitching up even more as he sucked and nipped at my clit whilst beginning to pump his fingers in and out of me, gradually picking up speed as he did. I couldn't help but move against his hand and mouth, a soft moan spilling from my brims every now and then.

Damon continued his motions before speaking against me. "I guess I was wrong. You weren't as innocent as I thought. I guess I'll just have to find out just what else my little bird is keeping from me."

I stifled the urge to moan in response to hearing Damon's nickname for me escape his lips. A sudden burning sensation spread along my cheeks in response to his words, knowing he knew I wasn't a virgin. I didn't plan on telling him who had helped with that situation. Just as I feel myself about to come undone I suddenly feel Damon's motions completely stop, causing me to jut out my lower lip in a pout, which caused Damon to laugh before he stood up in front of me, taking his time to remove both his jeans and boxers in the same movement before he climbed over me once more and quickly flipped us over so now that I was straddling him. I peered down at him in an almost shy manner, whilst his fingers found their way along my waist, giving me a gentle squeeze as if telling me to make my move. I nervously moved myself into a better position, reaching down in a shy manner to gently take hold of Damon's hardened member, causing him to hiss lowly, which only made me even more turned on. I carefully guided the tip of his member to my entrance, biting down on my lip in habit as I slowly lowered myself onto him until he was completely within me. We both elicited a soft moan in unison, enjoying the short moment of stillness before I placed the palms of my hands against his chest before I began to slowly gyrate my hips in a circular motion to just to get the feel of him filling me completely. I slowly got more confident as I leaned down to press my lips against his, kissing him in a rather rough manner as we had before whilst beginning to guide myself up and down along Damon's member, gradually picking up speed as I did so. I moaned Damon's name against his lips just as he began to thrust upwards in a rough manner to meet my every movement, which caused me to whimper in mere pleasure, listening to his encouraging words as we moved as one.

Damon suddenly let out a growl when I accidentally nipped at his lip, he rolled us over once again, bracing his hands on either side of my head as he pumped his member in and out of my center in a fast and hard movement, saying my name along the crook of my neck whilst my fingers dug into his bare back, my legs clinging onto his waist for dear life. My legs began to tremble ever so slightly, giving me the early sign that I was about to reach my climax, needing release badly. I reached a hand down between us, my index and middle digits finding my bud, rubbing it in the same fast manner as Damon's thrusts, causing me to cry out in pleasure whilst my walls began to contract wildly around Damon's member.

"That's it Bonnie… Let go…" Damon whispered along my neck before sinking his incisors once again into my neck.

My head began to feel fuzzy, my whimpers coming out in shallow breaths as I felt a pooling sensation in the pit of my belly just as I spasmed harshly around Damon's member at the mere feeling of him feeding from me. My juices slowly flowed down along my inner thighs whilst Damon pumped himself into me a few more times before moaning along the crook of my neck, pulling himself out of me just as I began to see black and fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
